


From a Kiss to a Thrill

by punk_rock_yuppie



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Podfic Welcome, Ryan "Big Dick" Bergara, Shane "Size Queen" Madej, Shyan Scavenger Hunt, Size Kink, Strength Kink, coming in jeans, porn without plot/plot what plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 12:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: He’s sculpted and fit and the fact that he can throw Shane around like it’s nothing is just fuckinggreat.





	From a Kiss to a Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> got hit with a burst of inspo last night and managed to crank this out. this satisfies the prompt "size kink," for the shyan scavenger hunt! 
> 
> big thanks to hannah for beta'ing, as always!
> 
> enjoy!

There’s just something… _thrilling_ about it, Shane thinks.

His chin is in his palm, his elbow braced on the tabletop; he’s unabashedly staring at Ryan, while Ryan stares at some video on his laptop. It’s probably something spooky (it always is) and ridiculous (seriously, it _always_ is). Ryan startles every few moments, then grins to himself, and his eyes never once stray from the screen.

So Shane looks his fill and thinks about Ryan. Specifically, Ryan in bed. Because hey, they’re in Ghoul HQ for the peace and quiet, no one is around to judge him. So what if he wants to fantasize at work a little? It’s not hurting anyone.

Except himself, maybe. Blue-balling yourself probably isn’t a good thing.

But it’s not the slight exhibitionism that thrills him, nor is it the way he edges himself, just slightly, taunting himself with all thoughts and no touching.

No, what’s thrilling is _—god_ , Shane blushes even thinking about it. He squirms in his seat slightly and does his best not to attract Ryan’s attention. Because Ryan would see right through him, and would absolutely mock him mercilessly, while also teasing Shane to the point of coming in his pants.

(It’s not exactly a common occurrence, but common enough that Shane knows exactly how it would play out.)

It’s just—Ryan is small. Yes, he’s ripped, built like a brick shithouse and can literally lift Shane off the ground with one arm. But he’s short (average height, whatever, it’s _short_ to Shane) and compact. Not stout but he’s not especially broad in the shoulders or beefy in a way that’s gross. He’s sculpted and fit and the fact that he can throw Shane around like it’s nothing is just fucking _great_.

And maybe it’s weird of Shane—it’s definitely weird, he tells himself—but he’s kind of a weird guy so. It fits? Who knows. Who _cares_.

That’s not the end of it, though. Shane’s life would maybe be easier if it was. It’s easy to tell people, “yeah, my boyfriend is shorter than me and I’m into it” (not that he would say that, except when he’s drunk and surrounded by coworkers). It’s not quite so easy to say something like, “my boyfriend is shorter than me but he can throw me around like a sack of flour _and_ his dick is huge and I’m constantly gagging for it.”

Shane purses his lips and thinks, _kind of a mouthful_. And then, because he’s still thinking of Ryan’s cock, he laughs.

 _That_ gets Ryan’s attention. He slides the headphones off and taps the spacebar of his laptop to pause the video. “Shane?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Shane says as he waves him off. “Dumb joke, in my head.” He’s still giggling faintly, and wipes at his eyes. “So dumb.”

Ryan smiles at him, a little hesitant, a little fond. “Okay, big guy.” He yawns and stretches, and his eyes flutter shut and Shane’s able to stare a little longer. Ryan’s shirt rides up and exposes the slight definition of his hips, his abs, and Shane’s mouth goes dry.

“Ready to go?” Shane asks and hopes he doesn’t sound quite as desperate as he feels.

Ryan blinks back. “Uh, sure. S’kinda early.”

“We put in a lot of hours this week, I think we can afford to leave a little early.” Shane shrugs. “We could grab some Chipotle, pick up a six pack.”

Ryan’s nodding along. “Yeah, sounds good. Your place or mine?”

“Mine’s closer,” Shane says, only realizing belatedly that the words come out sultrier than he intended. Across from him, Ryan’s eyes widen, and his grin splits into a smirk.

“It is,” he agrees. “Your place, then.”

 

 

They skip Chipotle, and Ryan swears there’s a couple beers in Shane’s fridge, “from the last time we hung out, you know?”

There aren’t, and Shane doesn’t even pretend to believe him. It doesn’t matter, because he and Ryan are on the same page. They stumble into his apartment, and Shane’s barely got the door locked before Ryan is crowding him against the wall.

“So,” Ryan drawls. He has to tilt his head back to look up at Shane, but he’s still intimidating. Shane’s knees literally quake. “What do you need, baby?”

Shane whines low in his throat. “You,” he says as he slowly drapes his arms over Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan’s hands find his hips and Shane moans softly again. “You,” he repeats.

“How do you need me?” Ryan urges. He steps closer, in between Shane’s spread legs. His grip wanders from Shane’s hips to cup his ass. His hands, not exactly large but definitely not small, cover Shane’s ass entirely and it sends a burst of burning pleasure up Shane’s spine. “Want me to pick you up?” Ryan leans in and murmurs the question against Shane’s neck.

“Yes,” Shane keens.

“Want me to throw you on the bed, take you apart? Hold you up and drag you down onto my cock?”

Shane shivers and his hips roll forward. He grinds his stiff prick against the strong muscles of Ryan’s abdomen. “Yes, Ryan, _please_.”

Ryan smirks against his pulse point. “Want me to fuck you open on my thick fucking cock until you’re crying? Want me to use you like the little slut you are?” He presses forward, and it’s heat on heat, friction and pressure and Shane’s toes curl in his shoes. “Gonna fuck you for hours, and your tight ass is still gonna be like a vice around my dick. I could fuck you for _days_ and you’d still be nice and tight for me, wouldn’t you?”

Shane moans and his head falls back with a dull thud against the wall. “Yes,” he cries out. His voice is thready and high pitched. He wants everything Ryan is saying, but he also doesn’t want to move. He grinds against Ryan’s stomach, the heat of Ryan’s own erection catching against his. Even through jeans, the friction is intense, almost too much.

“Y’know what I want?” Ryan growls at the hinge of his jaw. He peppers kisses as he finds his way to Shane’s ear, so his words hit hot and wet against sensitive skin. “Want to get you on your hands and knees and hold you so fucking tight your hips bruise, and I want to watch my dick split you open. Sound good?”

Shane comes. His back arches off the wall and he pants and cries as his cock pulses in his jeans. The wet spot forms quickly at the front and his hips jerk as aftershocks overtake him. As he comes down, he’s faintly aware of Ryan’s fingers rubbing gentle circles just above the waistband of his jeans, on the dimples above his ass.

“Sorry,” Shane pants.

Ryan shakes his head. “You’re so fucking hot,” he groans, yanking Shane close for a messy, open-mouthed kiss.

“Can I help with this?” Shane asks as he unwinds an arm from Ryan’s shoulders to bring it between their bodies. His knuckles graze the thick line of Ryan’s cock over his jeans.

“I just told you,” Ryan says in gravelly voice. “I’m gonna get you on your hands and knees and fuck you until you’re sobbing for it.”

Shane’s whole body shivers, and his cock gives a worthy twitch in his come-stained boxers. “Okay,” he gulps. “Yeah, please.”

“What was that?” Ryan murmurs, even as he’s already gripping Shane tighter once more. His hands slide down to cup Shane’s ass again and he squeezes. Then, his touch glides lower, to the curve where ass meets thigh. Ryan doesn’t hesitate to haul him into the air, staying steady even as Shane’s limbs flail.

He wraps both arms around Ryan’s shoulders and locks his legs around Ryan’s waist. They stay still for a moment as Shane settles, and then Ryan starts to walk. His steps are measured and even, and _torturously_ slow. Shane presses his face against Ryan’s cheek as he’s carried and mutters his request breathlessly, quiet.

They’re nearly to the bedroom door when Ryan stops. “Sorry, baby, what was that?”

“ _Please_.” Shane all but wails the word this time, clinging tighter to Ryan.

Ryan’s grin against his neck burns. “Please _what_?”

Shane squirms in Ryan’s hold. His cock is getting hard and the cooling come in his boxers is becoming uncomfortable. “Please,” he gasps, whining as Ryan finally steps over the threshold into Shane’s bedroom. “Please fucking _fuck_ me with your huge cock, make me take it, Bergara, I want to feel it in my fucking throat.”

Shane’s a little proud of the way Ryan’s steps falter, but it only lasts a moment. They make it to the bed in record time, and Ryan gives no warning as he tosses Shane carelessly onto it. It only makes Shane’s dick pulse with want; he lays on his back and stares up at Ryan, who stands at the foot of the bed.

“Just remember,” Ryan drawls as he strips out of his t-shirt and jeans, leaving his boxers in a heap on the floor last. When he kicked out of his shoes, Shane doesn’t know and doesn’t care. Because Ryan’s climbing onto the bed, prowling toward him menacingly, and Shane’s never wanted to be devoured so badly.

Shane leans back as Ryan looms over him. “Hm?” Shane asks, when Ryan doesn’t continue.

“Remember,” Ryan starts again. “You asked for it.” His tone burns through Shane’s body like a forest fire ravaging dry earth—powerful, all consuming, dangerous and _hot_.

“You’re damn right I did,” Shane says, aiming for snarky and coming out wanton.

Ryan’s grin is blinding and predatory.

It’s _thrilling_.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this, feel free to [!](http://punk-rock-yuppie.tumblr.com/post/177075064991/from-a-kiss-to-a-thrill-shyan)


End file.
